Sophie's Friend
by SideshowJazz1
Summary: Due to a lack of category, this is actually based on Roald Dahl's other story, "The BFG". Sophie's friend Louisa lives at the orphanage. What happens when she discovers that Sophie has disappeared? Written due to the horrendous plotholes of the book.


**Hi! First of all, I do know that this isn't from _Charlie And The Chocolate Factory. _This is based on _The BFG. _However, Roald Dahl wrote the story this is based on, so it's going here. Basically, Louisa lives at the same orphanage as Sophie before the story begins. What happens when Sophie disappears overnight? Please review and enjoy.**

"Hi, Soph." I smiled as I went to join my best friend at suppertime.

"Hey, Louisa." She gave me a quick smile. We're not really supposed to talk during suppertime and Sophie _always _obeys the rules at the orphanage. She was caught out of bed once when she was about five and got locked up all day afterwards. She never made that mistake again.

I'm more daring. I talk when I'm not supposed to, but I don't get caught much.

You're not actually allowed to do things like that to kids nowadays, but try telling that to the boss of the orphanage. She is a total bitch(So I'm seven years old and I swear. What's the problem?), so all the girls have to be saints to make up for it. I'm not, but most of the other girls are. They all think I'm weird because I don't seem to care. When I arrived at the orphanage at three years old, Sophie was the only one who was nice to me. All the other girls saw the way I acted and steered well clear of me once I had been around for a month, giggling and whispering. Sophie is probably the most obedient of all of the girls, yet she doesn't even avoid me or laugh like the other girls. But then, the other girls tease her too. They think she's weird because she's so quiet and dreamy. I hang out with her and stick up for both of us. I'm a year younger than Sophie, but I'm much bolder and more fiery-spirited.

My mom died of AML, and my dad died in a freak storm, when he was struck by lightning. Sophie's parents both died when she was little, so she doesn't remember them. I don't really either, but I've read my file. Of course, Sophie hasn't.

At night, I had a strange instinctual feeling.

"I feel like I'm going to lose you, Sophie." I whispered as I got into bed.

She gave me a small smile, taking off her glasses. "How would you lose me, Louisa? I'm not gonna leave this orphanage for ten more years. You might not be of age then, but you'll be coming with me-right?"

"No, I'm not leaving. And I do want us to stay together after you come of age." I answered. "It feels like it's you who's gonna leave-and soon."

Sophie laughed, not taking me too seriously. "Goodnight."  
"Night, Soph." It took me a long time to get to sleep with my strange instinctive feeling, even with Sophie's reassurance, but I was asleep by ten o'clock.

The next morning, I woke up, and turned to say good morning to my friend. I looked- and she wasn't there! Her blanket had disappeared, too. All the other girls woke up and ran to the staff, telling everyone that Sophie had vanished overnight. Not that anyone cared. It was a bit of exciting news for everyone, though.

It was about three days later when news came. Sophie was on the news and famed for saving the lives of people worldwide and telling her story why. There were the headlines _Friendship Powers Prove Size Doesn't Matter!_ Her story in the newspaper was that her disappearance was due to the fact that she was looking out of the window that night. She had seen none other than a real life giant, who had realized that she was there, and had kidnapped her, basically. She must have counted herself lucky, because this particular giant happened to be the only human-friendly one known of. All others fend on humans, stalking the streets at night to find them. Apparently, Sophie and her new friend, known as the "BFG" (initials standing for Big Friendly Giant) had formulated a plan to stop all the giants. Now they are stuck in a pit, and live on some type of obscure vegetable.

And what of them? Well, Sophie obviously had to go back to school, really, so she kept going to our school, although she had to get away from unwanted attention. I helped her, but I asked her if I could ask her a few questions about the whole thing. She seemed to be less quiet and had more confidence in herself than before.

"Why did...um..." I began.

"Louisa, I don't care, honestly." Sophie said. "Why did the BFG take me? Is that what you're asking? You're not normally like this."

"Yes.." I began.

"It was because I knew too much. He knew that if I had still been around, I would have told everyone, and that would have resulted in giants becoming a massive zoo exibit, or everyone getting eaten by the other giants. Next question?"

"What was the whole thing like, from when you were first taken to when you two won through."

"What was it like?" My friend sighed. "Okay, first it was terrifying. The way I saw it, a giant was abducting me, and I would probably end up as a meal, though I was kind of small, more like a snack size. Relief overwhelmed me when I found out this wasn't the case. But how was I supposed to react when I heard I was basically doomed (well, you know what I mean) to live in Giant Country forever? Not that it was the worst place, but..." Sophie shuddered. "There are a few things that I don't want to talk about, didn't understand, and basically made me not want to live there. I remember saying that I probably wouldn't be around long, because one of the other giants would eat me. I was assured it wouldn't happen, but...you don't wanna know. It was very exciting from then on. Fun and frightening."

I grinned at my friend. She seemed braver than she used to be. I had one more question. "Um, Soph, what is it like now? You live alone, right?"  
"Oh, not really. I mean, it's just a cottage joined on to my best friend's house. I should so invite you over sometime. It's lovely."

"But shouldn't you have been sent back to the orphanage?"

"Oh, well, the friendship is kind of parent-child too, so it's counted as having a legal guardian now."

"Can you get me outta the orphanage too?" I asked hopefully.

Sophie giggled. "Too bad you weren't looking out of the window when I was, Louisa. Sorry, no deal!" The disappointment must have shown on my face because she gave me her sweetest real smile. "Don't worry, you'll get out of there someday. And meanwhile, we'll still be friends. I'm eight years old. I'm a child, just like you, remember. Fame doesn't give me as much power as I should have."

I sighed. "You don't seem like you used to be, Soph. You're kind of...less quiet."

Sophie grinned. "That's just a question in disguise: _How come I'm not like I was before? _The answer is that you can't really defeat a bunch of man-eating giants and go on as if nothing has happened." I started giggling at the way she put it.

To tell the truth, I was happy that my friend had at last got a happy life. We saw each other every weekday, and occasionally, I got to pass her cute little cottage along with the tall house next door. So I kept up our friendship.

When I was at last old enough to run my own life, I moved out of London, so it complicated matters. I ended up losing touch with Sophie, but I hope, whatever is happening with her now, that she's happy.

**So there you have it! Please review, even if you hated it. I love getting feedback.**


End file.
